LuckuLucky!
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: The Amusement Club and Student Council travel to Kasukabe to see Chinatsu's cousin, Miyuki. Almost immediately, though, there's some obvious yuri floating around, all beginning with Akari and Tsukasa's accidental kiss...
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa, minna! As promised, I'm posting LuckuLucky! Or at least, Chapter 1 of it. My little brother nearly kicked me off of the computer, saying I didn't _have_ to post this, but there was _no _way I was going to break a promise _just_ because someone _younger_ than me I couldn't get on! Anyway, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star or YuruYuri.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Chinatsu Yoshikawa, one of the members of the Amusement Club, was in a trance. Summer vacation was about to begin, and she was going to spend with her cousin, Miyuki Takara. When her mom asked if she wanted to go, she knew she should've said "no" instead of "yes". She would rather go on a date with Yui than spend her summer away from her!

Chinatsu let out a sigh, which Yui Futami, the girl I mentioned earlier, noticed.

"What's wrong, Chinatsu-chan?" she asked, causing Chinatsu jump a bit and get all flustered.

"I-i-it's nothing," she replied.

"Are you sure? I mean, saying 'it's nothing' means there's really something," Kyoko Toshino, president of the Amusement Club, pointed out.

"She's right, Chinatsu-chan. Plus, you've been spaced out since you came in here," Akari Akaza, the self-proclaimed "protagonist" of YuruYuri, added. Oh, did I mention that they were in what used to be the Tea Ceremony club room and now the Amusement Club club room?

Chinatsu let out another sigh and finally decided to reveal the truth.

"I'm going to spend the summer in Kasukabe, where my cousin lives."

All eyes in the room were now on her…..and they all had shock in them.

"N-no, Chinatsu-chan! You can't go! I wuv you too much~!" Kyoko, who is actually crushing on Chinatsu, cried before glomping her.

"Kyoko-senpai, let go!" the poor Mirakurun look-a-like cried before pushing her senpai off of her.

"Kyoko has a point, though, Chinatsu-chan. Don't go!" Yui agreed.

"Please, Chinatsu-chan! Why can't you just take us with you?!" Akari cried.

It was then that something popped inside Chinatsu's mind.

"I…..don't know," she replied. "Akari-chan, Kyoko-senpai, Yui-senpai. Do you want to go to Kasukabe with me?

"Of course! Anything to spend an entire summer with you!" Kyoko exclaimed, glomping Chinatsu again.

"I'd sure like to meet your cousin," Akari told her.

"Then it's settled," Yui announced. "We're going to Kasukabe!"

Chinatsu, as she struggled to get Kyoko to stopping hugging her, couldn't help but smile in victory.

_This is great! I can spend my summer vacation with Yui-senpai now! _She thought. _But I also have to spend it with Kyoko-senpai….Oh, well._

All of a sudden, Ayano Sugira, the vice-president of the student council, burst in, accompanied by Chitose Ikeda (a fellow student council member), and she blurted out, "Kyoko Toshino!"

Kyoko's attention, along with everyone else's, was now on her.

"What's up, Ayano?" Kyoko asked.

"Come on, Ayano-chan. Ask her," Chitose encouraged Ayano, causing Kyoko to cock her head to the side in confusion.

"Ask me what?" she asked.

Ayano, who had a crush on Kyoko, fidgeted a little before she finally managed to say it.

"W-would you like to go with me to the summer festival sometime this summer?"

_Please say yes. Please say yes, _Chitose, who seems to support Kyoko x Ayano, thought while she started to get a nosebleed.

"Sorry, but I can't," was Kyoko's blunt response.

The blood dripping out of Chitose's nose suddenly became dry as Chitose herself stood there in shock. Ayano, on the other hand, felt really hurt.

"W-what?! B-b-but why, Kyoko Toshino?!" she cried.

"We all just agreed," Kyoko explained, "that we were all going to spend out entire summer break with Chinatsu-chan's cousin in Kasukabe."

"You don't have to be blunt about it," Chinatsu muttered under her breath.

Ayano couldn't believe her ears. The girl she was in love with was going away for the entire summer! She turned around to leave, but just when she opened the door to leave, Chitose spoke up.

"Can we come with you?"

That question made Ayano turn back around. She didn't even think about asking that!

"Just when I thought this would be just a club trip! But sure, if it's okay with Chinatsu-chan," Kyoko replied.

"I don't have a problem with it," Chinatsu said. "Sakurako, Himawari, and Chizuru-senpai can come, also, if they'd like."

"Cool! When does the train we'll take arrive?" Ayano asked.

"8 AM tomorrow," Chinatsu replied.

"All right! It's going to be an Amusement Club/Student Council double trip!" Kyoko announced.

"I'm not sure if we should invite the Student Council President, though," Yui suggested.

"What~? Why not~?" Kyoko cried.

"The ONLy one who can understand her is Nishigaki-sensei," Yui explained, "but her appearance may-no, it _will_- trigger a summer vacation full of explosions."

"Don't be such a party pooper, Yui! Chinatsu-chan, you don't mind if they come along, right?" Kyoko asked.

"Actually, I _do_ mind," Chinatsu replied, annoyed.

"Boo~," Kyoko cried out of disappointment.

"WHY AM I BEING LEFT OUT OF THE CONVERSATION?!" Akari, who was actually there the whole time, yelled.

The rest of the school day, which was the last day of school before summer vacation, went by rather quickly. Ayano and Chitose asked Sakurako Ohmuro (a candidate for Student Council Vice-President), Himawari Furutani (another candidate for Student Council Vice-President), and Chizuru Ikeda (Chitose's twin sister) if they wanted to come, and all 3 said yes. All 9 girls went home and packed their bags, all of them looking forward to their upcoming trip. All seemed perfect, until the next day….

"Oh, dang! It's 7:45!"

That was Akari, who just woke up and saw what time it was on her alarm clock. As quickly as she could, she brushed her teeth, got dressed, ate a toast for breakfast, grabbed her suitcases, said "goodbye" to her older sister, Akane, and burst out the door. She was running so fast, by the time she got to the train station, it was already 7:55. Her friends were already there, though.

"Akari-chan! You made it!" Chinatsu exclaimed.

5 minutes later, the train arrived, and the girls got on, ready for the time of their lives.

* * *

**Aw, man! I'm so ashamed of myself! I most likely made a user named RozenMaiden7 mad because of a chapter on one of my other fanfictions, and then _this_ crud?! You'll be glad I improved it in the next chapter...which is already finished and would have been posted if this stupid computer didn't delete it! But I'm going to try again to type it, and when it's done, you can guarantee that it will be up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa, minna! I managed to type Chapter 2, and I'm posting it now! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star or YuruYuri.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

While Akari, Kyoko, Yui, Chinatsu, Ayano, Chitose, Chizuru, Sakurako, and Himawari were on the train, Yukari Takara, Chinatsu's aunt, was shaking her 18-year-old daughter, Miyuki, awake.

"Miyuki, wake up! Chinatsu-chan is coming today, and it's already 8!" Yukari cried.

Upon hearing that, Miyuki immediately woke up, put her glasses on, and sprung out of bed. Then, she did everything Akari did when she was about to be late for the train (except say goodbye to her sister, as she doesn't have one). However, once she was out the door, her mother chased after her until she had finally caught up.

"Hey, Miyuki-san!"

Konata Izumi, a friend of Miyuki's who is also an otaku, was standing in front of her house for some reason with a specific doujinshi in her hands, and saw Miyuki and her mother running.

"No time to talk, Izumi-san! Can't you see I'm late?!" Miyuki shouted before she and her mother zoomed right past her.

"Wait, Miyuki-san! Where are you going?!" Konata called out before running towards them. Because of her athletic ability, she actually caught up with them rather quickly.

"W-whoa, Izumi-san!" (pant) "I-if you're" (pant) "so fast," (pant) "how come you're (pant) "not on any sports teams" (pant) "at school?" Miyuki asked, already exhausted from running (blame her big boobs).

"I've already said this to Tsukasa last year; I don't want to miss any primetime anime shows," Konata replied.

"Oh, I see," Miyuki responded, thinking, _That's so like her._

"Where are you even going, anyway?" Konata asked.

Miyuki explained where she and her mom were going (but she didn't explain why they were going on foot instead of by car), and Konata decided to tag along. When the blue-haired otaku found Kagami and Tsukasa out in their front yard for some strange reason, too, she dropped her doujinshi, grabbed their hands, and dragged them along.

"Oh, hi, Kona-chan! Hi, Yuki-chan! Hi, Yuki-chan's mother!" Tsukasa greeted.

"What the heck is this, Konata?" Kagami asked in annoyance.

"Miyuki-san's cousin is going to stay with her for the summer, and she's late in meeting her at the train station, so… WE HAVE NO REASON, BUT JUST COME WITH US!" Konata replied.

She soon let go of both girls' hands, but Kagami and Tsukasa still tagged along. Eventually, the 5 finally arrived at the train station….just in time for the train that has the Amusement Club and the Student Council in it arrived, and the girls to get off.

"I can't wait to meet your cousin, Chinatsu-chan," Akari said.

"Me neither! I heard that she's really smart, so I can probably copy her summer homework!" Sakurako added.

"She's older than all of us, so that's out of the question," Chinatsu and Himawari told her in unison.

"Chinatsu-san!"

That was Miyuki, who, along with Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Yukari, was approaching the girls. As soon as they all stopped, all but Konata were exhausted.

"Hey, Cousin Miyuki! Hey, Aunt Yukari!" Chinatsu greeted.

"Where's your mom and Akane-san?" Miyuki asked.

"My mom got sick, and Onee-chan stayed behind to take care of her, and both allowed me to come here without them. But as you can see, I'm not alone!" Chinatsu explained.

"So those 9 are your cousins, Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa asked, causing the people around her to fall flat on their faces.

"No, Tsukasa-san. The only one here who is my cousin is her," Miyuki replied, referring to Chinatsu, who then asked a specific question.

"Cousin Miyuki, who are your friends?"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to them!" Miyuki said. "Chinatsu-san, these are Konata Izumi," (she pointed at Konata) "Kagami Hiiragi," (she pointed at Kagami) "and her twin sister, Tsukasa Hiiragi." (She then pointed at Tsukasa) "You 3, this" (she then pointed at Chinatsu) "is Chinatsu Yoshikawa, my cousin."

"Nice to meet you all," Chinatsu said.

"Same to you," Kagami and Tsukasa responded, while Konata just asked a question that made Chinatsu sweatdrop.

"Have you seen my doujinshi?"

Akari couldn't help but stare at Tsukasa. Her heart started to beat faster than it ever had, and her face was completely red. It was only safe to say that Akari was in love.

"Chinatsu-san, now that I introduced _you _to _my_ friends, how about _you _introduce _me_ to _your_ friends?" Miyuki asked.

"Oh, yeah! That's right!" Chinatsu said. "Cousin Miyuki, these are" (she points at Sakurako) "Sakurako Ohmuro," (she points at Himawari) "Himawari Furutani," (you get the idea) "Ayano Sugiura, Chitose Ikeda, Yui Funami, Kyoko Toshino, and- Wait, where's Akari-chan?!"

As you can see, Akari has turned invisible with dotted lines surrounding her. Tsukasa was the only one to notice that she was still there and even pointed it out, causing Akari to blush a little bit once she had reappeared.

_I….I can't believe it! _Akari thought. _Tsukasa noticed me…..she actually noticed me! Is this a dream?_

Just to make sure, Akari pinched herself….and it hurt. It's definitely _not _a dream.

"Sorry about that. The girl who disappeared for a second is Akari Akaza." Chinatsu introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Akari and the rest of the middle-schoolers said.

"Well, shall we go to my house now?" Miyuki asked.

"We shall," Chinatsu agreed.

So now, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Yukari, Akari, Kyoko, Yui, Chinatsu, Ayano, Chitose, Chizuru, Sakurako, and Himawari left the train station. However, while Akari was right behind Tsukasa, she tripped over her own two feet! Tsukasa then turned around when she noticed that Akari was screaming, and that was when _it_ happened.

Tsukasa and Akari were kissing on the lips.

Both girls enjoyed the kiss. Sure, it wasn't Akari's first kiss (watch episode 5 of "YuruYuri" to see what I mean), but it _was_ Tsukasa's, and she enjoyed every second of it. Because of that fact, it dawned on her that she was a lesbian.

Tsukasa fell backwards and landed on her back due to Akari's fall, with the latter towering over the former. Their lips have parted, but both were blushing. The other girls (and woman), on the other hand, were staring at them with looks of complete shock on their faces. There was a long silence until Yukari finally spoke up.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE?!"

* * *

**Done! The "Akari-turning-invisible" thing wasn't planned at first, but I remembered that happening a few times in the actual "YuruYuri" anime, so I added that in the anime. Anyway, like the summary said, the yuri has only started, so look forward to Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa, minna! Idolmaster Yamada here, posting the third chapter of LuckuLucky! Sorry I took so long; I hardly got the chance to get on the computer. Anyway, here you go, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star or YuruYuri.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tsukasa and Akari were now staring at each other in the eyes, both full in love. The latter was leaning towards the former for another kiss, but that was before Miyuki's mother spoke up.

"No! I will _not_ see two girls kissing anymore! JUST STOP IT, YOU TWO!"

As a result, Akari got off of Tsukasa and helped her up. After that, the girls were on their way Miyuki's house once again.

"Hey, what's that on the ground?" Kyoko asked, pointing at something on the sidewalk.

Konata ran towards the object and picked it up, recognizing it immediately.

It was her "Mirakurun" doujinshi, which was illustrated by Nishikyogoku Ramuko-san! Little did she know, that was merely the penname of one of the girls with her...

Anyway, as Konata hid the doujinshi in her shirt, she and her friends realized that they were in front of Hiiragi twins' house.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Tsukasa said.

"I hope we see you guys sometime this summer," Kagami added.

"Of course you will! We made a deal that I can come over and copy off your summer homework, remember?" Konata told her.

"We never made a deal like that," Kagami pointed out in annoyance.

As the twins began to walk towards their house, Akari started to feel sad.

_I've only known Tsukasa for a few minutes, maybe even an hour! _she thought. _But even so, all I want is to be with the only girl who can notice me..._

Kagami and Tsukasa were now at the door of their house. Kagami was about to open said door, until...

"WAIT!"

Kagami and Tsukasas both turned around and saw Akari running towards them. Once she was standing before the twins, she told them, "I want to stay with you two."

Everyone except Akari gasped at this declaration, while Akari herself just continued to speak.

"I'm really grateful for Tsukasa being the only one who can notice my prescence. Also, I don't think I'll _ever_ forget our first kiss, so let me stay at your house for the summer, Tsukasa!"

Tsukasa couldn't help but blush. She wasn't able to believe that Akari wanted to spend the whole summer with her and her sister. She thought about it for a moment, and then, she looked at Kagami, who nodded her head as if to say yes. She then looked back at Akari and gave her the answer she wanted to hear.

"Sure."

"Really?!" Akari asked excitedly.

"Really," Tsukasa replied.

"Oh, thank you, Tsukasa!" Akari thanked her.

She then noticed that her friends were still there, approached Chinatsu, and apologized for having to leave her.

"It's okay, Akari-chan," Chinatsu responded. "We can always just visit you during the summer, so you don't have to worry!"

Akari smiled and said goodbye to her friends before going into the house with the Hiiragi twins. Everyone else kept walking.

Kyoko then couldn't help but glance at Konata. She seemed a little..._familiar_.

All of a sudden, something fell onto the ground from Konata's shirt. Kyoko picked it up and recognized it in an instant.

"YOU HAVE ONE OF MY MIRAKURUN DOUJINSHI?!" she screamed excitedly in Konata's face.

"You don't have to yell so loud!" Konata complained. She then realized what Kyoko had said and continued, "Wait a minute, _you _drew this?"

Kyoko nodded proudly.

"So does that mean _you're_ Nishikyogoku Ramuko-san?!" Konata asked in excitement.

Kyoko nodded again and then told her, "You can call me Kyoko, though."

"OH, CRAP! KYOKO, YOU _MUST_ SIGN MY BOOK!" Konata exclaimed, holding out her doujinshi.

"I don't have a pen with me, so maybe later," Kyoko responded in a calm voice. "But still, Konata, isn't Mirakurun one of the best anime ever?!"

"Yeah! I have a DVD for one of the Mirakurun movies at home! Do you want to stay at my place and watch it with me?" Konata asked.

"Hell yeah!" Kyoko responded.

When the 11 girls finally reached Konata's house, she ran inside, followed by Kyoko, causing Chinatsu to facepalm.

"Is there anyone _else_ who doesn't want to stay at Cousin Miyuki's house?" she asked.

"TOSHINO KYOKO! I'M GOING WITH YOU!" Ayano yelled, running inside Konata's house.

"I will _not_ let Kyoko-chan and Konata-chan get together!" Chitose, who supports Kyoko x Ayano, declared, running after her.

"Good grief..." Chizuru muttered before running after her twin sister.

"Hmm...Konata _did _say something about copying Kagami's homework...maybe I can see if _I_ can copy it, too!" Sakurako exclaimed, running back to the Hiiragi twins' house.

"Don't you even think about it, Sakurako!" Himawari exclaimed, running after her.

Soon, the only ones in that exact spot were Miyuki, her mother, Chinatsu, and Yui. There was a moment of silence between the four of them, but Yui finally broke it by asking, "Shall we get going now?"

As they made their way to Miyuki's house, Chinatsu couldn't help but glance at Yui. Sure, she had a crush on her, but she wasn't able to believe Yui was the only one who didn't leave her. The only question was...why didn't she?

* * *

**Done! I know, it's kind of bad...but from here, it's only going to get better! P.S. If you don't mind spoilers, there will be a little bit of Kyoko x Konata, but for the sake of someone who reviewed (I forgot their username, or if that person was actually a guest), it won't be that way in the end. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and look forward to the next chapter!**


End file.
